


you have your mother’s eyes

by emerqlds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Deathly Hallows, Feels, mentions of Lily Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: As Severus looked into vibrant emerald eyes, he was reminded of a time long ago; of his best friend and soulmate.or: my take on Snape’s death scene
Kudos: 1





	you have your mother’s eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna attempt to post a new fanfic every day during quarantine so stay tuned ;)

Severus was in immense pain. He knew immediately after the snake had attacked him that this would be his final hour. He only hoped that someone would find his body and bury him with some dignity. He grimaced in pain and waited for his heart to slow. What he had not expected to see was the face of Harry Potter, the son of his school rival and bully.

Severus watched as the boy knelt down next to him. Harry had grown so much. He still remembered seeing the boy as a mere first year, confused and scared. His vague sense of pity for the boy soon grew to resentment and anger upon realizing that the boy was just like his father. Or so he thought.

Severus was blinded by hatred. Now, he was harshly reminded of how wrong he was. Harry had grown to be a fleeting image of her. As he looked into Harry's emerald eyes, he was reminded again of a petite red headed girl with kindness and a free spirit. Lily could see the beauty in everything. Harry could do the same. The fact that he could even look at Severus, a man who had doubted and mistreated him, spoke volumes.

Severus wanted to close his eyes. He desperately wanted to rest. But he knew he must stay strong for Lily's son.  
"Look...at...me..." he whispered.  
Then the world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit w inspiration when I was watching hp edits haha 
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)


End file.
